Jeśli wszystko, co możesz mi dać to szept, przyjmę go
by kancchan
Summary: „Jeśli wszystko, co możesz mi dać to szept, przyjmę go z otwartymi ramionami". Czy w naszym życiu wszystko jest tak jak być powinno? Czy nie odrzucamy czasem uczucia, które uwiera nas mocno w tyłek? Ile jest warta nasza wojna z jutrem? Jak daleko człowiek może się posunąć, aby osiągnąć szczęście? Inspirowane pewnym anime.
1. Rozdział 1

_**Trzy lata wcześniej.**_

_Sanji biegł ile sił w nogach, poprawiając w biegu szalik i mocniej ściskając pod pachą kilka książek. _

— _Jeszcze tylko jeden zakręt… — mruczał pod nosem, zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Miał świadomość, że tym razem przesadził. Może faktycznie powinien przestać błądzić z głową w chmurach _

_Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się stało. Nagle jedna noga zaplątała się o drugą i stracił równowagę. _

— _Auć — zawył asekuracyjnie z bólu, próbując się podnieść na łokciu. _

— _Może pomóc, co? Z doświadczenia wiem, że trudno się wygrzebać. — Usłyszał łagodny głos tuż nad swoją głową. Po chwili silne dłonie złapały go za ramiona i uniosły ku górze._

— _Dziękuję — wymamrotał cicho pod nosem, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, gdy stanął o własnych siłach. Pozwolił, aby grzywka zakryła mu obojga oczu. _

— _Następnym razem uważaj lepiej, bo ślisko tu jak diabli._

_Usłyszał jeszcze. Gdy nabrał odwagi, aby unieść głowę do góry, umięśnione plecy właśnie znikały na horyzoncie śnieżnego krajobrazu._

Gdyby Sanji wiedział, że tak wszystko się potoczy, że jego przyjazd do Tokio wcale nie będzie usłany różami, nie zdecydowałby się na tak radykalną zmianę i nadal żyłby na garnuszku swoich rodziców, harując jak wół w rodzinnej restauracji z marną perspektywą na ujrzenie chociażby złamanego jena w portfelu.

Podrapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście na podbródku i jęknął żałośnie, zaciskając dłoń tak mocno na długopisie, że złamał go w pół.

— Nie przesadzasz trochę? Zabijasz swój stres jękami? To takie dziewczęce… — Poczuł na swoim karku obcy oddech i wzdrygnął się, marszcząc ze złości brwi.

— Ja przesadzam? — warknął ze złością. — To jest nudne jak flaki z olejem. — Zgarnął do ręki kilka kartek. — Nic nie trzyma się kupy. Bierze go jak chce, a ten jeszcze do niego lgnie — fuknął zdruzgotany, wypuszczając je z rąk i kładąc głowę na blat. Ziewnął ostentacyjnie. Marzył o ciepłej kąpieli i miękkim materacu.

— A może to jest miłość, co? Myślałeś nad tym…? — zapytał, stawiając przed jego nosem kubek parującej kawy.

— Weź ty lepiej zejdź na ziemię. Na osiemnastej stronie wyraźnie powiedział, że chce ruchania — mruknął Sanji.

— No to powinieneś się skontaktować z autorem, bo modlenie się nad kartkami nie rozwiąże problemu.

Sanji poczuł jak para silnych ramion objęła go delikatnie. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, ignorując serce szalejące w jego piersi.

— To nie jest takie proste. Chyba za punkt honoru obrała sobie olewanie mnie na każdym kroku. Nie odbiera telefonów, na smsy nie odpowiada. — Był z siebie dumny, że głos mu nie zadrżał, ale przy odrobinie szczerych chęci nie mógł zignorować rumieńca, który oblał jego policzki, gdy kolega z pracy oparł brodę o jego bark.

— Może skumała, żeś żółtodziób, co?

— A co to ma do rzeczy! — Zbulwersował się nie na żarty. — Każdy jakoś zaczynał.

Usłyszał cichy, urwany śmiech.

— Może powinieneś posunąć się do złożenia odwiedzin Yoshioce-sensei, co? Może nie taki diabeł strasznych jak go malują, ne?

Sanji poczuł jak zalewa go fala gorąca, gdy poczuł rozgrzane, miękkie usta na swoim karku.

— To już zakrywa o molestowanie — odparł cicho, starając się zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aby skupić się na zapachu kawy i nie rozpraszać przez dotyk.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że chcę cię tu i teraz, co? — Delikatne, przelotne muśnięcia, przerodziły się w głębsze, mocniejsze pocałunki. Sanji zamknął oczy, gdy mężczyzna mocniej zacisnąć usta na jego skórze.

— Przestań… ja… ja naprawdę nie chcę, abyś stroił sobie ze mnie żarty — burknął cały zgniewany jasnowłosy.

— Wiesz jaki jest twój problem? To ty jesteś nudny jak flaki z olejem, a nie ta książka.

Portgas D. Ace zachichotał głośno, posłusznie zabierając od niego swoje ręce.

_Jestem w czarnym gównie_, pomyślał rezolutnie Sanji, przyglądając się spode łba, jak redaktor naczelny siada na swoimi miejscu i, ocierając oczy z łez rozbawienia, włącza laptopa.

Aby czymś zająć swoje ręce i ukryć zdenerwowanie, które na pewno nie było wynikiem nieporadności autorki, ujął w obie dłonie kubek i zaczął wpatrywać się w czarną jak noc otchłań napoju.

Minęło pół roku odkąd utknął w wydawnictwie „Diarium", specjalizującym się w wydawaniu na światło dzienne mang yaoi i nie potrafił dostrzec nowego jutra.

Wszedł do łazienki. Nie miał ochoty wracać. Jeszcze nie. Zresztą, nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, będąc sam na sam w towarzystwie Ace'a, który najwyraźniej coś mu sugerował. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i włożył głowę pod kran, zamykając oczy.

**Pól roku wcześniej.**

_Sanji z niewyraźną miną złapał się za metalową poręcz, robiąc chwiejny krok w przód. Pociąg o tej porze nie tętnił życiem, toteż czuł się o wiele komfortowo niż za dnia, gdy ze wszystkich stron otaczał go ścisk. Czuł się wtedy jak sardynka w puszce i wzbierały w nim uczucia wymiotne. Może brały się stąd, że w swojej rodzinnej „dziurze" nigdy ulice i transporty publiczne nie przybierały w tłumy, zważywszy na dość niskie temperatury i śnieg pojawiający się na pięć miesięcy w roku? _

_Prawdę powiedziawszy Sanji nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Padał z nóg. Zawsze marzyła mu się praca w dużej redakcji, zajmującej się wydaniem bestsellerów, jako, że od dziecka kochał książki. Dawały mu poczucie fałszywego bezpieczeństwa. Lubił wczytywać się w historię o zabarwieniu seksualnym i wracać do nich po kilku latach, odkrywając, jak mało za pierwszym razem z nich zrozumiał, jak często próbował się doszukiwać drugiego dna tam gdzie go nie było. Książki były czymś stałym – nigdy nie ubywało im stron (chyba, że ktoś brutalnie ją zerwał) i litery zawsze zostawały na swoim miejscu, z wyjątkiem tych wyblakłych, które po kilkudziesięciu latach po prostu znikały. _

_O tej porze nie brakowało tlących się pustych miejsc, więc dopadł pierwsze lepsze z brzegu. Oparł policzek o zimną szybę i nie przebierając w środkach, wtulił się w swoją torbę, zamykając oczy. Miał daleko do domu. Mieszkał na obrzeżach miasta. Wysiadał na przedostatnim przystanku, toteż mógł sobie pozwolić na krótką drzemkę. Wcisnął słuchawki do ucha, dzięki temu nie słyszał rozmów studentów, bełkotu pijanego salarymana czy rozchichotanych dwóch dam siedzących kilka siedzeń dalej. W innej sytuacji na pewno ładnie by się do nich uśmiechnął, zagadał, a może nawet udałoby mu się wymienić, z którąś z nich numerem telefonu. Dziś jednak nie miał ochoty próbować swoich technik uwodzenia, dziesiątego uśmiechu z serii tych, które ćwiczył przed zaśnięciem w łazience i tysiąca wymyślnych komplementów. Miał świadomość, że jego urok osobisty i pewność siebie wyparowały wraz z położeniem na kilkunastu biurkach sekretarek swojego CV. _

_Ktoś wyszarpał mu słuchawkę z ucha. W ramach protestu mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem._

— _Znamy się, ne? — Usłyszał po chwili pogodny głos pełen optymizmu. — Miałeś chyba… no wiesz…zadzwonić pod ten numer. — Ktoś wcisnął w jego dłoń kartonik. Jak się Sanji domyślił wizytówkę, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, na chwilę obecną, się nad tym zastanawiać._

_Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie swojemu rozmówcy. Jego usta nagle stały się niezwykle szerokie, gdy wygiął je w uśmiechu pełnym serdeczności. Sanji miał wrażenie, że był trochę naiwny. Może nawet przepraszający? A może to tylko wybryk jego chorej wyobraźni? _

_Był zbyt zmęczony i nieprzytomny. Obraz rozmywał się przed jego oczyma, twarz nieznajomego stała się dziwnie niekształtna, niewyraźna, jakby ukryta w otoczce mgły._

— _Brałeś coś czy jak? — Gdy Sanji poczuł, jak ktoś szturcha go w policzek, uniósł dłonie, jakby w obronnym geście, choć wiedział, że żadnego aktu obronnego z siebie nie wydusi. Może co najwyżej ziewnąć komuś prosto w twarz, albo krzyknąć jakieś nieocenzurowane słówko do uszka._

— _Nic nie mów. Nie rozumiem — burknął, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że wymówił te dwa zdania w rodzimym języku swojej matki, Francuzki, ale zawsze gdy był podminowany, brakowało mu języka w głębie i plótł to, co mu ślina na język przynosiła, nie zastanawiając się czy ktoś to w ogóle zrozumie. _

— _Hmm… A tak w ogóle zamierzasz, no nie wiem, przykładowo, stąd wyjść? Nie żebym ci coś sugerował czy coś, ale o takiej porze nawet tu nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie, wiesz? No spójrz tylko na tego mężczyznę po prawej… Wyraźnie ma ochotę zedrzeć z ciebie pas cnoty. Rozbiera cię wzorkiem. Widzisz to, prawda? A może celowo prowokujesz, hę? _

_Rozmówcę najwyraźniej nie bardzo obchodził fakt, że Sanji ma po dziurki w nosie jego troskę i gadanie od rzeczy. Chciał się po prostu zdrzemnąć. Gdyby miał tylko więcej sił, naprawdę pokazałby mu ile waży jego noga, jak mocno może ucierpieć jego piszczel. A tak musiał słuchać wesołego świergotu, który był pewnie poparty tylko tym, że obcy nie lubił siedzieć bezczynnie, chciał z kimś rozmawiać, nawet jeśli rozmowa miała się skończyć na monologu tylko jednej ze stron. _

„_Gówniani optymiści" – mruknął pod nosem._

— _Mój przystanek. Trzymaj się jakoś i nie daj się zgwałcić. Bai. Bai._

_Już gdzieś słyszał ten głos, ale… ale… pamięć była naprawdę ulotna, a on kurewsko zmęczony… _

Przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Ta sama twarz. To samo spojrzenie. Ta sama noc.

Zaciągnął się papierosem i wbił smętne spojrzenie w szary dym, który, unosząc się swawolnie w powietrzu, tworzył awangardowy wzorek.

Prychnął pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dokładnie kontur jego twarzy, chociaż były bardzo męskie i… i…

— Oi, mógłbyś się w końcu wziąć poważnie za robotę, co? Te twoje udawanie było zabawne, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. — Usłyszał pocieszający głos redaktora naczelnego, który pochylał się nad pisuarem.

— Myślałem jak rozgryźć ten twardy orzech — wybełkotał Sanji. Czuł się naprawdę niezręcznie. Miał wrażenie, że połamał sobie od niego wszystkie zęby, ale nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną.

— Co? Chciałbyś na niego dłużej popatrzyć? — Ace zaśmiał się, a Sanji znów poczuł jak policzki zalewają się delikatnym rumieńcem. — Jakby co, moja propozycja jest nadal aktualna, wiesz?

— Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, mówiłem już — rzucił Sanji, zakręcając dopływ wody.

— No dalej, nie wstydź się. Od niewinnego dotyku wrzód na dupie ci nie urośnie. — Zachęcał Portgas, chowając swoją męskość do spodni.

— Ty jesteś trochę jak taki wrzód na dupie, wiesz? — odgryzł mu się, pokazując język jak małe dziecko. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i szybkim krokiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od wyjścia. Nie dane mu było jednak zrealizować swojej małej zachcianki, gdyż poczuł silny uścisk na swoim nadgarstku. Poczuł jak serce znów zabiło mocniej.

— Nie baw się ze mną w chowanego, Sanji-kun — mruknął Ace, przeciągając sylaby. — Ciągle uciekasz, chowasz się po kątach. Wiesz co? Pomyślałem, że może naprawdę nie nadajesz się do roli edytora…

— Ale…? — Sanji zaniemówił. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Był pewny, że stać go na wszystko. Chciał po prostu udowodnić samemu sobie, że mógł żyć na własny rachunek, bez pomocy bliskich i jakoś, nawet jeśli od wypłaty do wypłaty, przeżyć kolejne dni.

— Ale byłeś naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy pierwsze twoje wydanie sprzedało się w tydzień w tysiącach egzemplarzach kopii, prawda?

— Ja… ja… to wcale nie była moja zasługa. Znaczy, nie do końca moja. — Bronił się jak mógł, uważając, że Ace znów w coś go wkręca. — Autorka miała już tak znane nazwisko, więc to normalne, że jej…

— Nie prawda! Jej powieści zaczęły się naprawdę staczać, niezależnie jak daleko brnęła w niegrzeczną akcję — mruknął niezadowolony Portgas, popychając Sanjiego na ścianę jak szmacianką kukiełkę. — Ale gdy jej rokowania poszły w górę, wtedy pomyślałem, że stać cię na więcej, dlatego dałem ci taką grubą rybę jak Yoshioka-sensei.

Sanji nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł rozumieć to wyznanie. Chciał wojowniczo postawić na swoim, oskarżyć go, że to jego wina, że jest teraz pod ścianą z beznadziejnym manuskryptem na biurku, z problemem jak stąd do końca świata i z nieprzyzwoicie bliskim terminem oddania pracy do drukarni, ale gdy tylko poczuł miękkie usta na swoich lekko uchylonych wargach, zabrakło mu w piersiach tchu. Wiedział, że to nie było dobre, wiedział, że nie powinien mu na to pozwolić, że powinien natychmiast odtrącić jego ciepłe dłonie, które wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę, ale dlaczego było mu tak cholernie przyjemnie? Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wątpliwości i problemy, które ogarnęły jego życie, przestały istnieć dla chwili, w której mógł policzyć liczne piegi na jego nosie i policzkach.

— Ja… ja… — Mowa mu się zaplątała, gdy silna dłoń Portgasa zabłądziła do jego tylnej kieszeni i zacisnęła się na jego pośladku. Poczuł jego język na swoim podniebieniu i ciche westchnienie wydostało się z jego gardła.

— Powinieneś pójść do Yoshioki-sensei, wiesz? — podsunął po chwili. — Nie mam zamiaru brać odpowiedzialności za twoją niekompetencje, Kuro — dodał, odklejając się od niego.

Sanji poczuł, jak fala przyjemnego gorąca zmienia się w nieopisaną złość, a może nawet i wściekłość z uczuciem niedosytu, gdzieś na krańcu jego nadziei. Zazgrzytał głośno zębami. To znaczy, że dał się uwieść jego ciepłemu oddechowi i pocałunkom? Wiedział, że Portgas wodził go za nos, ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest tak zimnym i nieczułym draniem.

— No, co tak jeszcze stoisz? Adres masz w kieszeni. Idź.

— Zgłupiałeś. Ona na pewno już śpi. Zrobię to z samego rana — burknął Sanji. Nie był na tyle śmiały, aby nachodzić kogoś w środku nocy.

— Jak chcesz, tylko nie przeciągaj tego w nieskończoność, okej? — mruknął.

— Dlaczego… dlaczego jesteś taki nachalny? — zapytał Sanji. Zakrył szybko usta. Nie chciał słyszeć jego wytłumaczeń. Żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, czerwony jak dorodny burak, postanowił wracać do domu, z nadzieją, że załapie się na ostatni pociąg.

— To wszystko dlatego, że tak bardzo cię kocham — odpowiedział Ace, kontemplując ciszę, która zapadła.

_Wiesz Sanji, mimo że tak bardzo chciałem zapomnieć, nie potrafiłem wymazać ze wspomnień twojego szeptu, cichego „dziękuję", które wciąż rozbrzmiewa w mojej głowie. To źle, że chciałem pomóc szczęściu?..._

Sanji stał jak kołek od dziewięciu minut pod drzwiami, naciskając nieustannie na dzwonek.

— Wyłaź cholero, wiem, że tam jesteś… — warknął cicho pod nosem.

Puszczały mu nerwy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na pewno ktoś był w mieszkaniu, bo widział, że w pokoju paliło się światło.

— Cholero jedna! — Uderzył pięścią w drzwi.

— Upierdliwiec z ciebie!

Ktoś krzyknął. Rozniósł się odgłos tłuczonego szkła, a Sanji przełknął głośno ślinę. O Yoshice-sensei krążyły legendy…

**Koniec części pierwszej**


	2. Rozdział 2

Ace zawsze był zdania, że miłość była dla niego czymś nieosiągalnym, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie nauczył go tej trudnej sztuki. Wszystko zostało zduszone już w zarodku. Matka odeszła z tego świata w dniu jego narodzin – to była pierwsza i ostatnia lekcja o miłości jaką poczuł na własnej skórze. Portgas jednak nigdy nie widział w jej akcie nic wzniosłego. Była najczystszą ofiarą jego pragnienia życia. Ojca nigdy nie spotkał, słyszał zaś wiele plotek, jakoby zmarł kilka miesięcy przed pierwszym styczniem. Był święcie przekonany, że były całkowicie wyssane z palca.

Kilka lat mieszkał pod opieką swojej babki, która nie darzyła go szczerą sympatią, nie zasypywała całusami, nie czytała bajek na dobranoc, nie haftowała czapek ani szalików i nie szczędziła przykrych słów, wymagając od niego tak dużo, że Ace sam się pogubił, zasypany startą jej pragnień. Gdy zmogła ją choroba, mieszkał sam jak palec, w małym obskurnym mieszkaniu na peryferiach Osaki. Nie przerażała go wizja samodzielności. Ranki i popołudnie spędzał nad książkami, a wieczorami tułał się po restauracjach i parkach.

Mimo, że z natury był samotnikiem, nie chciał popełnić takiego błędu jak własna babka, nie chciał umierać sam, nie chciał żyć w nienawiści do całego świata oraz samego siebie, choć wiedział, że miał do tego predyspozycje. Bał się, że stoczy się na sam margines i stanie się zwykłym szarym człowiekiem, dlatego wyjechał z rodzinnej Osaki do Tokio w poszukiwaniu własnego szczęścia. Dostał się na studia. Harował w dzień i noc, ale wysiłek się opłacił - zdał z nienajgorszym stopniem. Koniec końców wylądował jako edytor w wydawnictwie „Diarium". Mimo że dla większości taka praca nie była szczytem marzeń, Ace przyjął ją z uśmiechem na ustach i potraktował jako bilet do nowego jutra.

Między pierwszymi opadami śniegu, a zapachem świątecznej jutrzenki postanowił złożyć wizytę swojej mangaczce, która kompletnie minęła się z terminem oddania manuskryptu. Przedzierał się przez warstwę białego puchu, padającego nieustannie z nieba, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem. Ace nie lubił zimy. Nie wykazywał optymizmu, gdy podjął decyzję o pojechaniu na Hokkaido w ramach pracy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jak mus to mus i nie było żadnego gadania. Zaciągając na uszy czapkę, spacerował po ośnieżonych ulicach pogrążonych w całkowitej ciszy. Nad miastem spowitym mrokiem rozciągała się delikatna mgła.

Czas, w którym go dostrzegł był momentem przełomowym. Zakochał się. Wpadł po uszy. Miał na imię Sanji. Był w jego oczach ucieleśnieniem anioła, dlatego tak bardzo nie mógł powstrzymać swoich drżących dłoni, bijającego serca i namiastki szczęścia, która wypełniła jego pierś. Podziwiał każdy centymetr jego twarzy – zgrabny nos, błękitne oczy, różane usta, grzywkę zasłaniającą jedno oko i bajecznie kręconą brewkę, która sprawiała, że Ace szalał ze zachwytu. Uwielbiał sposób jego mówienia, delikatne rumieńce, które wykwitły z powodu mrozu, mimikę twarzy, jak trzymał papierosa w zębach i delikatne gesty, które wykonywał – to jak zagryzał delikatnie wargę, gdy był podenerwowany, sposób w jaki się śmiał i skupioną twarz, gdy czytał książkę. Uwielbiał obserwować kolorowe refleksy światła w jego jasnych włosach, jak się ubierał i w jaki sposób chodził. Barwa jego głosu natomiast była tak urzekająca, że Ace'owi, za każdym razem, gdy go słyszał, miękły nogi. Miłość, mimo, że pochopna, chaotyczna i pierwsza, to naprawdę gwałtowana i namacalna.

Portgas robił wszystko, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Co najmniej raz na kilka miesięcy odwiedzał Hokkaido i wpadał do jego rodzinnej restauracji, przyglądając mu się ukradkowo spod tomiku mangi. Jednak nigdy nie miał odwagi podjeść i zagadać, widząc jak oferowała Sanjego rozmowa z młodymi dziewczynami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że była to miłość nieodwzajemniona, dlatego chciał o nim jak najprędzej zapomnieć. Ale im dalej, tym bardziej to wszystko doprowadzało go szaleństwa…

Dzisiejszej nocy odwiedził całodobowy i pił do białego rana. Były w jego życiu takie chwile, że czuł, iż dla świata zrobił wystarczająco dużo i teraz jedynie, co może, to odejść. Tak właśnie się poczuł, gdy próbując się podnieść na łokciach, ból przeszył na wskroś jego prawą półkulę i znów upadł jak kłoda na podłogę, narażając swoje cztery litery na siniaki.

— Otwarte — bredził pod nosem. Był rozłożony na łopatki. Syknął, przewracając się na drugą stronę, ale po chwili uznał, że był to naprawdę głupi pomysł, gdyż dźwięk dzwonka tak mocno się nasilił, że miał wrażenie, iż czaszka pękła mu na pół.

— Upierdliwiec z ciebie! — krzyknął głośno i usiłując desperacko wstać, złapał się krawędzi stolika. Poderwał się z miejsca, łokciem strącając z blatu butelkę, która potoczyła się jak kulka do kręgli, spadła i rozbiła się na dobry mak

W kilka sekund był już przed frontowymi drzwiami. Szarpnął niezgrabnym ruchem za klamkę i otworzył drzwi z hukiem.

— Ach, to ty… — Westchnął cierpko, gdy zobaczył Sanjiego na progu swojego mieszkania. Nerwowo zmierzwił włosy. Nie spodziewał się, że Kuro znajdzie w sobie tyle odwagi i zdecyduje się jednak złożyć wizytę Yoshice-sensei.

— Ace-san….

— Po co żeś przyszedł z samego rana? — wycharczał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ma sucho w gardle. Zgadywał, że musiał wyglądać okropnie. Może jak chodzący trup? Albo zombie? Dlaczego akurat on musiał go oglądać w takim stanie?

— A po to, że kazałeś mi nie zwlekać, pamiętasz?! Mówiłeś, że mam zrobić to natychmiast?! Poza tym jest dobrze po szesnastej, pijaku ty jeden wstrętny! — warknął oburzony Sanji.

— Cichaj. Głowa mi za chwilę pęknie — burknął Ace w kompletnym nie humorze do przekomarzania się. Złapał wyraźnie zdziwionego edytora za łachy i wciągnął go do mieszkania, zamykając piętą drzwi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wywoływać poruszenia wśród sąsiadów.

— To… to g-gdzie jest Yoshika-sensei? — zająkał się Kuro, gdy Portgas zwolnił swój uścisk i zniknął w głębi mieszkania.

— Yoshika to ja — wyznał Ace, zabierając z lodówki karton mleka i wlewając go sobie do gardła. Przeklinał w głowie niedomyślność swojego kouhaia. Miał czasem wrażenie, że Sanji żyje w potwornej fikcji, nie dostrzegając tego co ma przed nosem, co Ace'a strasznie irytowała. Czy nie wysyłał mu wyraźnych sygnałów?

Jak się domyślał Portgas, Kuro stał jak świeca tam, gdzie go porzucił i nie wyglądał na zdolnego do wyksztuszenia z siebie chociażby pojedynczego stęknięcia. Dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna uznał to za dobry sygnał, a jego usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Chciałeś coś konkretnego, czy wpadałeś na zwykłą pogawędkę? — zniecierpliwił się po chwili, ocierając białe wąsy z twarzy. Miał dość tego bezowocnego przypatrywania się, gdy nie patrzył. Chciał chociaż na chwilę poczuć się ważny, czy tak bardzo dużo od życia oczekiwał?

— Chciałemtylkopowiedziećżetam angawiejenudą — wydusił na wydechu Sanji i obrócił się na pięcie, zaciskając dłoń na klamce. Ace zachichotał rozbawiony. Zatrzymał nogą drzwi, wiedząc, że teraz nie pozwoli mu uciec.

— Sprawmy, aby przestała być nudna, okej? — szepnął cichutko do jego ucha. Poczuł jak Kuro zadrżał pod wpływem jego oddechu na karku, gdy wtulił się bezkarnie w jego plecy. Edytor szarpał się przez chwilę, wierzgał nogami, ale Ace nie miał zamiaru dać za wygarną, zwłaszcza, gdy sam wszedł w przysłowiową paszczę lwa.

— Chcę ruchania. — Złożył na jego karku pocałunek, który nie był ani muśnięciem, ani głębokim wyznaniem uczuć. Był tak bardzo gwałtowany i namiętny, jak gdyby Portgas chciał przelać w niego wszystkie uczucia, które skrywał w głębi serca. Wiedział dobrze, że nie było dnia ani nocy, w których nie rozmyślałby o dwudziestodwulatku. Zadurzył się w nim bez pamięci. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że wszystko – śmierć jego babki, studia, zatrudnienie w wydawnictwie, wyjazd na Hokkaido - sprowadzało się do spotkania z jego prywatnym szczęściem. Miał świadomość, że drogi życia zatrzymały się na skromnej osobie edytora. Nigdy nie wierzył w cienką, czerwoną nić przeznaczenia, ale teraz zaczął szczerze wątpić w swój wcześniejszy światopogląd. Co jeśli był w błędzie? Może to kamienie losu rzuciły mu pod nogi Sanjiego? Chciał się trzymać kurczowo nadziei, że Kuro w końcu zaakceptuje jego uczucia i będą żyć jak w bajkach – długo i szczęśliwie. Nie wymagał jednak od niego miłości, aż po grobową deskę i może właśnie dlatego jego pragnienie sprowadziło się do seksu?

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek spotkam kogoś tak opornego jak ty, Sanji-kun. — Pokręcił sceptycznie głową, gdy Kuro próbował po omacku dać mu w policzek. Złapał mocno jego obie dłonie w silny uścisk i przycisnął do ściany.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie stroił sobie ze mnie żartów, co?! — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ace miał wrażanie, że oddech Kuro nie był już taki równomierny jak zazwyczaj, a głos taki pewny swego – wyczuł w nim nutkę fałszu, która wydrążyła w jego umyśle iskrę nadziei.

— Tak. Tak. Tak. Wiem to wszystko — mruknął niepocieszony, wdychając zapach jego włosów. Upił się nimi. Miał wrażenie, że pachnął domieszką zimowego krajobrazu i płatkami wiśni w pełni rozkwitu. — Jesteś naprawdę tępy. Myślałem, że masz w sobie krztę wyobraźni, kręcona brewko.

— Po prostu mnie puść, dobrze? Mam jeszcze dużo roboty. I, wiesz? Masz mi oddać za dwa dni manuskrypt na biurko i główno mnie to obchodzi, że się nie wyrobisz, kapujesz?!

— Potrzebuję praktyki — szepnął cicho, nadgryzając teraz płatek jego ucha Otarł kolano o jego krocze i uśmiechnął się, gdy doczekał się pożądanego efektu. Z ust Sanjiego wydobyło się głębokie westchnienie, zagłuszone przez zaciskanie zębów.

— Ja chcę świętego spokoju, do cholery! — warknął edytor i szybkim, gwałtowanym ruchem wyswobodził się z rąk redaktora naczelnego. — Zbliża się ostateczny termin, a nic nie jest zapięte na ostatni guzik. Jak ty sobie to…

PLASK.

Ace nie miał pojęcia, kiedy jego dłoń wymierzyła siarczysty policzek Kuro i kiedy dotknął jego delikatnej skóry. Nie mógł już zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko – łzy, smutek, samotność, chorobliwa zazdrość – skumulowało się w jedno.

— Jak możesz…? Byłeś naprawdę wykończony. Wyglądałeś zapewne gorzej niż ja dziś. Spałeś albo śniłeś na jawie, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ja… ja naprawdę… Słyszałem po prostu, że zmęczonemu łatwiej wcisnąć kit, więc wepchałem ci do łapska wizytówkę wydawnictwa.

— Nie pamiętam — wybełkotał Sanji, zatrzymując dłoń na wysokości swoich policzków. Mimo, że nadal było znać na nich odbitą otwartą dłoń Ace'a, Portgas dostrzegł rumieńce, ale nie takie delikatne, różowe, ale płomienne, niemalże czerwone. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy były skutkiem jego zawstydzenia, czy złości.

— Pinokio — fuknął i obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Ujął jego podbródek w dłoń, czując pod palcami nieco szorstki zarost. Zbliżył się do jego twarzy na taką odległość, że niemal stykali się nosami. — Słyszysz, prawda? Jak wali mi serce w piersi… — szepnął cicho – subtelnie, łagodnie, jakby wcześniejsze uczucia dały upust łagodniejszym uniesieniom. Przyłożył jedną dłoń Kuro na miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się jego serce. — To dlatego, że tak bardzo cię kocham…

— Nie wygaduj bzdur — oburzył się Sanji, ale miał mętlik w głowie. Nie pamiętał twarzy mężczyzny, który mówił do niego swobodnie tamtego wieczoru. Wiedział tylko, że posługiwał się delikatnym, niskim głosem, dotyk miał ciepły i potrafił się naprawdę serdecznie uśmiechać. Ace nie pasował do tego obrazka. Jego dotyk na tę chwilę był zimny, dlatego Sanji zadrżał, gdy złapał go za podbródek i uniósł jego głowę do góry. Tylko jego serce, wybijające tak dzikie i silne rytmy, wydawało się być w tym wszystkim najbardziej rzeczywiste i pełne realizmu.

— Nigdy nie żartowałbym ze swoich uczuć — mruknął Ace. Miał wrażenie, że ból Sanjiego mógł czuć tylko w swojej własnej piersi i to bolało go najbardziej ze wszystkiego, co doświadczył w swoim życiu. — Obudzisz się w końcu, mój książę? — szepnął desperacko, gdy Kuro zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie coś kalkulując.

— Mogę tylko na chwilę uchylić powieki — szepnął cicho i złożył nieśmiały, pierwszy pocałunek na miękkich ustach Portgasa.

— Sanji, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo twoja niedostępność mnie nakręciła. — Ace zaśmiał się pod nosem. Gdy edytor mu zawtórował, pociągnął go w głąb mieszkania. Do sypialni.

— Ace, przyznaj szczerze, specjalnie uknułeś ten spisek, prawda? — mruknął nieśmiało Kuro, wspinając się na palce, aby ucałować swojego przełożonego w czoło.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś tak odważny, aby to zrobić — odpowiedział Portgas, rozpinając koszulę Sanjiego, guzik po guziku, spokojnie, aby jeszcze na moment zatuszować żyjące w nim zwierzę. — A może myślałeś, że masz do czynienia z kobietą, co? Kilka komplementów i po krzyku, tak sobie to wyobrażałeś?

— Wal się. — Kuro nie został w tyle. Rozluźnił krawat na jego smukłej szyj i palcami zaczął błądzić po jego nagiej, umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę skąd ten człowiek znajduje na to wszystko czas – na pracę jako wydawca, na rysowanie mang i jeszcze chodzenie na siłownie. Sanji zawsze był nieporadny w gospodarowaniu wolnego czasu, dlatego ograniczał się do chodzenia do pracy, gotowania w domowym zaciszu i ewentualnego czytania książek. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był z kimś tak naprawdę blisko.

— Z tobą bardzo chętnie — zapewnił Portgas, popychając edytora na dwuosobowe łóżko, które stało przed nimi i jakby zachęcało, aby skorzystali z jego usług. Po chwili wylądował tuż nad nim, znów wpijając się w jego usta, niczym łaknąca krwi pijawka. Poczuł dłonie Sanjiego na swoich ramionach i westchnął cichutko. Miał taki chłodny dotyk, że za wszelką cenę postanowił go ogrzać swoim ciepłem. Oderwał się od jego ust i zjechał niżej na szyję, całując go tak gwałtownie, że na kilku jej fragmentach zostawił czerwone plamki. Dłońmi natomiast majstrował przy jego rozporku.

Ace myślał, że ta miłość nigdy nie może się spełnić, ale gdy składał kolejne pocałunki na chudej klatce piersiowej swojego kochanka, poczuł, że osiągnął pełnie szczęścia. Nawet mógł umrzeć. Miał poczucie, że świat przestał dla nich istnieć, gdy bezkarnie włożył dłoń w bokserki edytora i delikatnie podrażniał jego męskość, muskając ją opuszkami palców. Ustami podjął całowanie jego sutków, zatoczył kółko na jednym, aby po chwili podrażnić drugi językiem, aż nie doczekał się wystarczającej liczby głębokich westchnięć z ust swojego partnera.

Posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie, patrząc w jego oczy, kiedy zdjął z niego bokserki i pewnie złapał jego penisa w dłoń. Był twardy i uniósł się już odrobinkę pod ciężarem pieszczot, które zaznał. Kucnął przy nim, oblizując jego męskość sprawnym ruchem języka. Starał się jak najbardziej naciskać na nerwy, aby Sanji mógł czerpać z tego jak najwięcej przyjemności. Miał wrażenie, że jasnowłosy był niezwykle bierny, chociaż z drugiej strony, gdy zacisnął paznokcie mocniej na jego ramionach, poczuł zwartość i gotowość do działania.

Kiedy Ace oblizywał jego męskość kolistym ruchem i pochłonął ją, Sanji nie mógł powstrzymać pojedynczych jęków rozkoszy, które sprawiły, że Portgas poczuł ciasnotę w spodenkach. Jednak nie miał zamiaru przestać, chciał go zmusić, aby jęczał jak dziwka, aby fala podniecenia tak mocno nim zawładnęła, aby mógł poczuć jego spermę na policzkach, nosie i dłoniach, dlatego zaczął ssać dość obsesyjnie szczyt pokaźnego penisa. Zacisnął wokół niego podniebienie i zaczął go poruszać w tył i przód, w tył i przód, powtarzając tę czynność parę razy. Sanji wplótł smukłe palce w czarne włosy Ace'a i zaczął je delikatnie szarpać, jęcząc i wzdychając na zmianę.

Ace poczuł się zachęcony do dalszych igraszek. Zacisnął jego jądra, wciskając i wypuszczając męskość ustami. Rozluźnił gardło, pozwalając głowie myśleć tylko o życiowych przyjemnościach i włożył go sobie w przełyk. Manewrował po nim językiem, ssał bez pamięci. Tak bardzo się w tym wszystkim zapędził – w rozkoszy jakimi były dla niego jęki Sanjego, w wsłuchiwanie się w bicie własnego serca i cichych drżeniach, które targały od czasu do czasu ciałem edytora, że nawet nie zauważył, iż doprowadził go do końca. Przełknął spermę dwoma haustami i spojrzał na Sanjiego z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach. Dostrzegając na jego policzkach wypieki, poczuł jak w środku triumfuje.

Sanji znów połączył ich usta w pocałunku, który nie miał nic wspólnego nawet z tymi gwałtownymi – był brutalny, Ace miał wrażenie, że ich języki tańczą w środku podniebień zabójcze tango. Zachichotał. Dotyk Sanjiego był inny, bardziej pewny i przede wszystkim ciepły, gdy Portgas poczuł jak jego ręka zaciska się na jego męskości i delikatnie manipuluje główką. Nie miał zamiaru być mu dłużny. Włożył pierwsze dwa palce w jego odbyt, ruszając nimi delikatnie. Na początku na twarzy Kuro dostrzegł grymas niezadowolenia, a może strachu, tego Ace nie wiedział, ale po chwili Sanji szepnął ciche słowa zachęty, co czarnowłosy przyjął z niezwykłym entuzjazmem.

Objął go delikatnie, składając pocałunki na mokrych od potu policzkach, czole i nosie, mając nadzieje, że na każdym milimetrze Sanji poczuł jego usta. Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi kolejnymi zachłannymi pocałunkami, Ace postanowił wejść w całkowicie odsłonięte ciało kochanka. Przez tą krótką grę wstępną, chciał odwieść Kuro od tego, że za chwilę będzie obcy członek penetrować jego wnętrze, jak się Portgas domyślał, pierwszy raz w życiu.

Na początku nie poruszał się w nim w ogóle, chcąc, aby Sanji oswoił się z tą myślą i nie miał pojęcia ile tak minut patrzył się w rozpalone oblicze ukochanego, ale wiedział, że nie może dużej zwlekać.

— To boli… — szepnął cichutko Kuro, gdy Ace próbował się przebić przez nasadę mięśni.

— Ma boleć… — mruknął. Czuł jak Sanji zacisnął trochę mocniej pośladki, więc, aby go rozluźnić, Ace zaczął delikatnie masować ustami jego szyję. Wiedział, że dla jego obiektu westchnień perspektywa pierwszego razu z facetem wcale nie musiała być taka kolorowa. Domyślał się, że musiały nim targać strach i ból, pomieszane z rozkoszą, ale Ace chciał mu dać już tylko więcej i więcej przyjemności, dlatego nie przerywał nawet wtedy, gdy z ust Sanjiego wydarło się ciche skomlenie, które zaraz przemieniło się w urwany jęk przyjemności.

— Acccceeee…. — Sanji powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, gdy Portgas pozwolił sobie na kolejne kilka pchnięć. Zaniepokojony uniósł głowę, ale gdy zobaczył w oczach edytora prawdziwą fascynację, zachichotał.

Coraz mocniej napierał na jego ciało, starając się sprawić mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Był dumny z siebie, że jeszcze nie osiągnął szczytu, ale czuł, że koniec już jest nieubłagalnie bliski. Pchnął trochę mocniej, a gdy z ust Sanjiego wydobył się długi, podwójny jęk zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu natarł na jego prostatę. Pchnięć nie było końca. Ich jęki połączyły się w jeden niezgrabny spust emocji, a oddechy – przyspieszone i nierówne – stały się melodią ich ciał, poruszającą się do jednego taktu. Ace miał wrażenie, że Sanji był jego brakującym elementem układanki.

Kilka chwil później Ace osiągnął szczyt, a Sanji parę sekund po nim. Mimo że rozminęli się tylko troszkę, Portgas miał wrażenie, że przeżył najlepszy stosunek w swoim życiu. Upadł tuż obok edytora, który, mimo zamkniętych oczu, wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego.

Sanji przycisnął spragnione usta do skroni swojego kochanka i po chwili oddał się objęciom Morfeusza.

Srebrzysta poświata księżyca, wdzierając się do sypialni, oświetlała rozproszone włosy edytora po pościeli. Ace rozmarzył się na chwilę, przypatrując się jego zaróżowionym policzkom, lekko rozchylonym wargą i klatce piersiowej unoszącej się pod wpływem rytmicznych oddechów. Złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, uśmiechając się do siebie jak szaleniec.

Gdy we śnie Kuro obrócił się do niego plecami, bezszelestnie wyplątał się z pościel i wygrzebał ze szuflady arkusz białego papieru i ołówek. Usiadł na ziemi, opierając plecy o chłodny już kaloryfer i zaczął rysować pierwsze kreski na kartce. Wielkość penisa Sanjiego przekroczyła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mieć aż tak dużego…

_Wiesz Sanji, gdy zobaczyłem cię po rocznej rozłące w pociągu, uświadomiłem sobie, że musisz być mój i tylko mój… Mimo że nadal nie jestem pewny, czy uczcie ściskające moje pośladki jest prawdziwe, poczułem naprawdę wielką ulgę, gdy po raz pierwszy uśmiechnąłeś się w moim towarzystwie. Nie ważne co wybierzesz, nadal będę ci kibicował, bo tak bardzo cię kocham…_

**Dwa miesiące później.**

— Oi, uważaj ofiaro losu, bo znów się wywrócisz. — Upomniał Ace, gdy zobaczył jak Sanji niesie na ramionach stertę tomików mang i chwieje się na wszystkie strony, omijając jeszcze po drodze ludzi, którzy plątali się pod nogami.

— Och, zamknij się. Mógłbyś pomóc, a nie dolewać oliwy do ognia, gówniany zboczeńcu — burknął, gdy jedna książka ze szczytu upadła na ziemię. Ace schylił się, aby ją podnieść i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy na okładce dostrzegł dwóch całujących się mężczyzn. „Obudź się mój książę", autorstwa Yoshiki Haru.

— Wiesz Sanji… — Szturchnął go łokciem w ramię.

— Hmm…?

— Jeśli wszystko, co możesz mi dać to szept, przyjmę go z otwartymi ramionami.

_Ace, nadal pamiętam twoją twarz pogrążoną we śnie. Liczyłem twoje piegi, ale nigdy nie mogłem ich zliczyć do końca. Po trzech próbach straciłem do tego nerwy. Byłem okropnym kłamczuchem, wiesz? Udawałem, że cię nie widzę, ale… Miałeś rację, to ja ukradłem Ci wszystkie szkice mojego penisa, ale chyba w końcu mogę wyznać to otwarcie: Nigdy nikogo nie pokocham tak bardzo jak ciebie. _

**Koniec części drugiej. Ostatniej. **


End file.
